undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 54
“You can’t be serious” said Peter “we are, and nothing’s changing our mind” said John “so don’t even try” said Falco “is this because of Nathan?” asked Peter “it’s got nothing to do with that, we where planning on leaving a while back, ever since Ben died” said John “that’s over a month now, nearly two” said Peter “I know, we just never found the time and one thing lead to another, but now we’re going” said John “where?” asked Peter “not your business, we’ll take a car and half the stock” said Falco “I think not, the Citroen yes and a can of food certainly but not the half of our food and you’ll be taking no fuel either” said Peter “that’s not fair” said Falco “what’s not fair is that Nathan died, that you’re leaving us, that poor child needs a security and a life where she can be safe” said Peter “and in the woods is safe?” asked John “we’ll try our luck on the road thanks” said John as he sat back down. Peter looked down on them in disgust; he then turned and walked back to the camp. Scott was waiting by the largest tree that there was by the edge of the camp, closest to the graves, the others were putting the supplies that where gathered earlier into bags and tents. When Scott saw Peter he ducked under the barbed wire “well?”he asked, Peter scratched his head “they’re leaving” said Peter “thought as much” replied Scott “we’re low on numbers as it is, Sarah doesn’t have much time left, I don’t think, Gareth’s got one arm, we’ve too many youngsters” said Peter “we’ve still got Shannon well, and she’s been a great help in past” said Scott “I know, but is she ready to help out even more?” asked Peter “I think so” said Scott “good, so do I” replied Peter “and we still have Jess” said Scott “she’s brilliant out front today” said Peter “well put her in charge of the supply runs then?” suggested Scott “we’ll need to have a group talk about this” said Peter “when are they going to be leaving?” asked Scott “I’m not sure, but it will be by the end of today, that’s for sure” said Peter as he walked back into camp “what’s happening?” asked Sarah as she got to the bottom of the ladders as she and Shannon had finished their shift “well the three of them are leaving by the end of today” replied Peter “really?” asked a shocked Michael “yes, they’ll take can of food or maybe two and the Citroën” said Peter “look, can everyone less Gareth and Andy all gather round please” said Scott. Then everyone sat around the fire, which wasn’t lit. “Okay, so now most of you know that with Nathan’s death and the three leaving we’re going to be down on numbers, Sarah won’t have much longer to live, I’m sorry to put that out, but it’s true. So we need each and every one of you to step up a notch more, we’ll need a supply team, washing team, lookouts, scanners and most important people to make this place safer, possibly expanding the camp out a little, but that’s up for debate. So what Scott and I have in mind is that Jess leads a supply team every two weeks out into the houses and little villages or towns. We’ll need people to go out and walk around the forest, making sure that no walkers are about, even collecting wood, and I’ll go out with them, I had Shannon in mind for leading that group, I thought of Sarah taking a group of people to wash clothes, I’ll help with that, I’ll take another person once in a while to go out hunting” said Peter “does anyone have any questions or objections so far?” asked Scott “if you do, then just say” added Peter “I have one, why Shannon and Jess?” asked Henry “because they know what they’re doing and how to do it quickly” said Scott “will we get to chose what we are going to be doing?” asked Michael “well we’ll put you into groups as we think best, and my we I mean Jess, Sarah, Shannon, Scott and I” said Peter “but it will be done fairly” added Scott. Just then John, Falco and Judy came back, “you leaving now?” asked Sarah in an angrier tone “tomorrow” said John “it’ll be before sunset” said Peter “what?” asked Falco “you heard me, if you want to leave then you’ll be leaving before sunset” replied Peter “we’re staying the night” said Falco “you aren’t now if you want to go then leave, right now” said Scott I don’t think so” said John as he drew his Glock from his trousers “stop, everyone. Just leave John, you’ve said enough, now just get out of here at once!” shouted Sarah, all of sudden she started to feel dizzy and her vision started to leave her and then she fell on the ground. The group then ran towards her, John, Falco and Judy standing where they were, Peter was checking her breathing “Sarah!” yelled Andy as he saw her hit the ground. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues